characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Renji Abarai
Renji Abarabi '''is one of the main characters of ''Bleach. ''He is the lieutenant of 6th division. Background Grew up and raised in 78th district of Rukongi and Inzurui and other several children, he came to the soul society alone and they helped each other to search for their families. Until one day, he stoled a jug of water along with his friends were chased by an adult wielding a kama however a girl named Rukia Kuchiki tripped the adult and urged Renji's group to follow her to not lose the water and lived as a family. Though he disliked that Rukia has the same spiritual power as him. 10 years later when Renji's friends died with the exception of Rukia, Rukia decided that they should propose to become shinigamis in which Renji agreed. When they gained their new spiritual powers, they entered to Shin'ō Academy with ease where they try to prove their worth among of those families. Though he slept under a tree which is against Rukia's advice until a following morning when he fell off and on a headstone where a startled Izuru has been praying. During his life in the Shin'ō Academy, he has the top grades in the exam and admitted into the higher class with Izuru and Momo. Powers & Abilities * '''Whip Mastery * Super Human Attributes * '''Shunpo Expert: '''Can also be called as Hohō Renji became proficient in Shunpo to compensate his weak spot. One of the basic and the most important moves of a shinigami. It incorporates speed & agility And can be enhanced. through concentration, training and mastery. He is able to keep up with a high-level captain for an indeterminate amount of time. * '''Kidō Practitioner: '''Though he has poor skill at using in Kidō during his time being a student at Shin'ō Academy until he is skilled enough to use a level 31 Shakkahō spell without incantation though he has difficulties using it when used in quick sessions. It can produce with strong Reiryoku in different categories in one for direct hit and one for battle support. Despite having a low level Bakudō spell, it is enough to restrain multiple targets. He can manipulate it to use as light sources like the time when he used it to illuminate the dark corridors of Las Noches even though it only produces a small light. Though if he uses it in rapid session, it will explode indiscriminately on him. * '''Great Spiritual Power: '''He possess a high level of spiritual power, it increases the scale from 5 to 10 with Rukia stating that it so high she couldn't recognize it until it was later decreased making it more familiar to Rukia's spiritual power. However it increases afterwards when he was provided with Reiatsu-induced food by Kirio. Equipment * '''Snake Tail: '''A katana that is a sealed form of Zabimaru. ** '''Howl: '''Zabimaru can extend into an even longer 6-part segment blade and each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt. It is connected with a stretchable thread which can serve as a whip-like weapon. Though it can be also be served as a regular katana but is more useful as a whip. It can grow without a limit. ** '''Higa Zekkō: '''The move allows the segments be levitated into the air with his Reiryoku and executes an one-shot omnidirectional attack and charges to the opponent. Renji stated that it damages Zabimaru making him defenceless and Byakuya stated that using the technique will not allow Renji to reactivate his Shikia for an unconfirmed duration. Transformations * '''Sōō Zabimaru: '''Is the true form of Bankai, he can extend his blade even further. ** '''Orochiō: '''The portion of the blade changes it to a even longer and takes a form of a surate. ** '''Hihiō: '''A cowl portion of his Bankai form, he can transform into a large skeletal arm that follows Renji's left arm movement. It possess great strength that it can throw opponents into buildings with ease and crushes bones effortlessly. ** '''Zaga Teppō: '''After Renji impales the opponent, he clenches his fists which forms into a jaw leaving a spiritual energy behind him. The jaw then close down the enemy with force and form a visage of a large skeletal serpentine skull with jaws with force. Renji can simultaneously shoots blasts of fire through enemies which is so powerful that it can reduce the opponent to ash. Feats Strength * Swung his Zabimaru towards Ichigo in the second fight that he easily tossed Ichigo into the air and subsequently pushes him through an entire buildings which is dozens of metres away with ease. * During his fight with Szayelaporro's unique Fraccion, managed to block a direct punch from one of the stronger Arrancar using both of his hands before throwing him aside all in a while to protect Uryū from the punch. * Created enough force to generate whirlwind, blowing all of Szayelaporro's Fracción several yards away despite their large size. * After 17 months of training following Sosuke Aizen's defeat, his raw strength managed to nonchalantly block Jackie's strongest fullbring enhanced strike which had enough force to unearth a shock wave of the large portion of the ground with just back of it his wrist and effortlessly knocked her out with a simple blow to her stomach using the hilt of the sword. * Created a large crater by just elbowing Mask De Masculine in the back of the head and stopped his Star SatSujin Punch with his bare hands. Speed * Kept up with a high level captain for an indeterminate amount of time. Durability * Was directly hit by every blade from Senbonzakura and yet was still able to continue fighting in which he is pierced by five more blades. * Even after such being terribly damaged and injured, made a last ditch of effort attackw hich almost pierced Byakuya and finally fall defeat. * He had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayelaporro at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well. * Took a direct ground-shattering strike from Jackie's enhanced dirty-boobs move fullbring and was barely fazed. * Withstood the onslaught of the mask's Star Lariat and being hit by his Star Flash Super Nova and emerged unharmed. * able to resist the unique healing properties of Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs without rotting away after being fully healed for a noticeable period. * Unfazed and endured one of the royal gaurd's hits. Skill * His spiritual power overpowered the mask. * Hold his own against a high-level captain fighters. * His swordsmanship skills were able to keep up with Ikkaku's Shikai. * Earned the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th division. Weaknesses * Is currently still inexperienced with the Kido move. * Has mastery difficulty. * Has attack limits. Fun Facts * Was tied third place for the fight against Ichigo and his fight against Byakuya was in sixth place in the best poll. * Is nicknamed red pineapple. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Shinigami Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump